1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an entertainment and exercise device, and more particularly to an entertainment and exercise device which allows waist and neck exercise by placing it at a person's midsection or head and swiveling the body.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a hula hoop used for recreation and exercise is formed from a ring shaped plastic tube, and is an exercise instrument for training a person's body by placing it at the waist and swiveling the hips.
Conventionally, there have been disclosed many techniques related to the hula hoop. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,556 has taught a hula hoop having illuminating effect, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,134 has taught a collapsible hula hoop comprising a number of extended separate tube sections. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,217 has disclosed an elastically deformable circular ring shaped device.
However, because the hula hoop only allows for the simple exercise by swiveling the waist, the user is apt to feel repugnant.
Further, because many people have no skill to revolve the hula hoop which frequently cause the hula hoop to fall from their body, there is a drawback that they can't continuously use the hula hoop.
Furthermore, the big size causes difficult to carry the hula hoop due.